


Snow Angels and Cuddles

by sapphistication



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Schmoop, Snowball Fight, Winter Getaway, really this is just fluff because we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: “Finn!” he said as he closed the car’s door behind him. “Look at this! Do you see this?”“The snow?” Finn asked, dead-pan but with a smile - Poe knew how adorable he was, okay?“The snow!” he said, laughing as he tried to run through the untouched snow beside the thankfully previously cleared driveway.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Snow Angels and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarinscyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/gifts).



> This one is a gift for Mags because she so badly wanted a FinnPoe snow fic - and who am I to deny a fluffy request?  
> I hope you love it! In summer. Guess that's how it goes huh?  
> And yes, I will get back to writing You Look So Alive again soon, don't worry :D  
> This is not beta-read, we die like the strong, independent, despearte fic writers we are!

Poe didn’t know when he’d last seen this much snow! It was everywhere, covering the forest in white powder so bright, he almost had to put on his sunglasses.

“Finn!” he said as he closed the car’s door behind him. “Look at this! Do you see this?” 

“The snow?” Finn asked, dead-pan but with a smile he couldn't seem to fight - Poe knew how adorable he was, okay?

“The snow!” he agreed, laughing as he tried to run through the untouched snow beside the previously cleared driveway. 

Yes, he was a grown man. Yes, he was currently lying in the snow, creating a snow angel while laughing like a maniac. 

Finn came up to him, smiling but shaking his head. “You’re gonna catch a cold, Poe.” 

“Aww, don’t be like that, babe," Poe pouted, not letting up on the frantic movement of his arms and legs. "You know my blood runs hot. I can take a little snow.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “A little,” he mocked, indicating the world around them like he wanted to make sure Poe knew there was nothing _a little_ about anything here. 

Poe only laughed, though, focusing on where his arms and legs still moved in the snow. “How does my snow angel look?”

“I wouldn’t know, but mine looks pretty adorable down there,” Finn replied with a wink, and Poe couldn’t help the blush. Granted, his cheeks were red already from the sheer cold, so Finn probably didn’t even notice, but he sure as hell did. 

And he wanted to hug Finn. And kiss him. And cuddle. And start a snowball fight. And then hug and kiss and cuddle some more. He just... wanted Finn. 

“Help me up?” he asked, raising his arms toward his boyfriend who didn’t hesitate in pulling him up, mindful of the snow angel like the sweetheart he was. 

As soon as Poe was standing again, Finn pulled him in flush against his chest. 

“Hi,” Poe breathed, still grinning like a madman because _snow!_ And _Finn!_

“Hi,” he smiled, tugging on Poe’s woolen hat so it sat on his head properly, covering his already burning ears. The gesture made Poe feel like he was melting even in the freezing cold. Finn just did that to him, huh? So he kissed him, right on the mouth, smiles still in place. And again, and again, and again. 

In the end they were both laughing at how ridiculous this was and how happy they were. 

“I love you,” Finn whispered against Poe’s lips, smiling, gently rubbing his nose against Poe’s in a way that had Poe absolutely weak in the knees, and it was a good thing he was leaning on Finn already. 

“I love you, too,” Poe said, pressing a kiss against Finn’s cheek and then what he could reach of his neck under that scarf, wrapping his arms around him and going in for a hug. “Know what else I loved?” he asked after a moment, an idea forming in his mind. 

Finn tensed up and locked his arms around Poe immediately. “No. Don’t you dare, Dameron!”

Poe laughed, wriggling out of Finn’s grip with the years of practice he had, and then immediately put a little distance between them, still laughing. 

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Finn warned, squinting at Poe and bracing for the impact he surely knew was about to come. 

Poe grinned, slowly, every so slowly bending down, eyes never leaving Finn’s, before his already numb hands met the icy cold of the snow. “Know what else I love, Finn?” he repeated his question like the cheeky asshole he was. His hands were buried in the snow now, but it was worth it, seeing the way Finn tried to fight a smile of his own but still not budging an inch. Still not leaning down to make a snowball himself. Still waiting for Poe to make his own crucial mistake here.

“I get the impression that it might be-” 

“Snow!” Poe yelled, hurling a good chunk of snow, loosely pressed together in a sad imitation of a snowball, right at Finn. It hit him in the chest, exploding immediately and spraying the icy white powder all across his face. 

A beat passed where Finn just looked at him, eyes narrowed, and Poe tried so hard not to laugh, he wasn’t entirely successful. 

“Oh, you’re _so_ on, Dameron,” Finn said, taking off right towards Poe. Poe, who wanted to turn and run away, back to their car because Finn would never ever let something happen to Black One, but- he slipped on the icy ground, letting out an undignified squeak halfway through his laugh. 

He tried to regain his balance or at least catch his fall, but before he could do anything other than squeak out a laugh, Finn crashed into him and threw him down into the softness of the thick snow underneath them. Poe was absolutely _delighted_ , he couldn’t stop laughing, even when Finn mercilessly rubbed snow in his face. 

“Stop!” he breathlessly begged through his laughter, bucking up and trying to throw Finn off him, but the other man was just so much stronger than him. 

“Why?” Finn grinned, slipping his ice cold hands under all the layers Poe was wearing until he squealed again, trying more and more to get away from Finn’s evil attack. “I thought you loved the snow so much?”

“I do, but,” he couldn’t stop squirming under Finn’s ice cold hands on his back, and he had to take a breath. “Please,” he huffed because there was not enough air in his lungs to get out a real laugh anymore. “I give up!”

“Oh, were we fighting?” Finn asked, all innocence now as he leaned back to sit on his heels so Poe could take a breath for once. 

“I hate you,” he grinned, turning onto his back now and trying to go for a pout, but he knew he wasn’t kidding anyone. 

“No, you don’t,” Finn said, tugging on Poe’s jacket and then his hat so there was no more skin exposed that shouldn’t be. 

“Yes, I do,” Poe insisted, sitting up and crawling into Finn’s snow-covered lap. He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his scarf and smiled to himself. God, he loved him so much. And the snow. And life and just. He was so happy. 

“Okay,” Finn said with an audible smile, tightening his hold on Poe and pressing a kiss against his bright orange hat. 

They sat like that for a while and Poe was glad Finn wasn’t only wearing jeans like himself but proper clothes for snowy days, so he didn’t feel too bad about cuddling out here in the snow. At some point, though, Finn started to shiver. Or was it Poe? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t wanna move from Finn’s lap to check. But of course, Finn had to be the responsible adult in this relationship again. 

He kissed Poe’s cheek again before leaning back some more. “Come on, love, let’s go inside and see what Luke loves about this cabin so much, okay?” 

“I’ll have to move for that, don’t I?” 

Finn huffed a laugh. “As the laws of physics will have it, you can’t just beam yourself in there.” 

“Whyyy,” Poe whined. 

“Because we have no Heisenberg compensator to make sure you get there all in one piece, babe,” Finn said seriously and stood, dislodging Poe from where he had just been very comfortable.

Poe looked up and frowned. “Rude.” With a very dramatic sigh, he finally decided to stand up, his freezing cold, damp jeans clinging to his legs in a very offensive way. “Also, you’re a nerd,” he said as he linked his arm through Finn’s, the two of them making their way through the snow, careful not to slip again. 

They got their bags from the car and then Finn opened the door to the cabin. It was dark and cold but from what Poe saw, it was very cozy in here. It was just one big room, dark wood panels on the walls, a huge space for a fireplace with stacks of woods next to it that would last them a while. In front of the fireplace was a large, beat-up but comfy looking sofa, and to the right there was the open kitchen, equipped with everything they could possibly need. There were pictures and paintings on the walls and stairs leading up to where the beds must have been, but all Poe could see was a balcony with fairy lights strung across the railing. 

“Okay, this thing is bigger from the inside,” Poe murmured and earned a laugh from Finn. 

“Who’s the nerd now?” 

“Shut up, we’re both nerds. That’s why you agreed to marry me,” Poe said with an eyeroll but couldn’t suppress the soft smile tugging at his lips when he thought of that. Because yeah, Finn had actually said yes. He still couldn’t believe it most of the time. 

“I did,” Finn breathed, softly, pulling Poe in just to kiss him, because nobody was here to stop them. 

Poe’s phone vibrating in his pocket ruined the moment, though, and he pulled it out with a groan but still leaned against Finn who braced himself to take Poe’s weight without disbalancing. 

“Jess!” Poe exclaimed as soon as he answered the call. “Where are you, Finn and I are having all the fun!” 

_“Yeah, sorry, we’re not coming.”_ She did not sound sorry at all and Poe was a bit confused. 

“Wait, what?”

There was movement on the other side and Poe could swear he could hear Rey’s voice, hushed and breathless. 

“Are you okay?” he asked for good measure. 

_“Huh? Oh, yeah. Veery okay,”_ she said, and oh!

Poe groaned, burying his head in Finn’s chest who turned to playing with Poe’s curls. “Please tell me you’re not doing it right now, Jess.” 

_“Well, technically…_ ”

“Jess!” Poe called, scandalised, annoyed, but really just happy that his best friend was having a healthy, loving relationship with an active sex life. But why did she have to have it _right now_? 

_“Come on, it’s not like you and Finn are saints! And that way we’re all happy. And sated.”_ She laughed at that and Poe could hear Rey laugh as well before there was rustling again and Rey’s voice on the other end. 

_“Hi, Poe. Give Finn my love, we’ll meet you there next week, okay? Bye babe!”_

Before Poe could say anything, Rey had hung up on him. 

Poe looked up at Finn who was still playing with his hair and smiling like Poe did not look hella confused and possibly annoyed. 

“What did she say?” Finn asked. 

“She said they’re not coming,” Poe pouted. “They were doing it, though, and that’s a box I’m not willing to open. Oh, Rey gives her love and said they’d meet us ‘there next week’? Know something I don’t?” 

Finn’s smile grew and he pressed a kiss against Poe’s forehead. “Yeah, we’re staying here a little longer.” 

“We’re what?!” Poe asked, taking a step back from Finn because what? “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, I called Leia and she said I should take you here for two weeks minimum because you work too much, and-”

“Oh my God!” Poe exclaimed, because really? _Really_ really? They got to stay longer? 

Finn looked insecure. “Is that… Is that okay?” 

“ _Okay?!_ I get to spend two weeks with my man in a cabin in the fucking snow and then my two best friends will join and we’ll all be super happy and annoyingly in love? Finn!” He moved in, wrapping his arms around him on a happy laugh. “Finn! I love you so much, thank you for this!”

Finn sighed a relieved laugh and lifted Poe from the ground to spin him around, making him squeal, but Poe didn’t care if he sounded like a 15 year-old girl. He was so goddamn happy and in love. 

“Oh, they’re also bringing Bee when they’re coming here,” Finn grinned and took Poe for another round, neither of them willing to let go. 

“Wait,” Poe said after a while. “I haven’t packed for that long, though. Only for the weekend!” 

Finn grinned and winked at him. “I got you, babe,” he said and pulled Poe towards their bags. 

They got everything ready pretty quickly, working as efficiently together as always. While Poe got the fire started so they could change out of their cold, wet clothes and have a warm shower together, Finn unpacked their bags and stacked the kitchen with everything they’d need. 

Obviously, and only for water saving purposes, they took a shower together to warm up, dressed in their softest, warmest, fuzziest clothes and brought down the pillows and blankets to cuddle in front of the fire place for a while. There were two mugs of hot chocolates waiting for them, but to reach it, Poe would have had to untangle their limbs and leave Finn’s warmth, and that was a no-go. Cold chocolate was always a option. 

Outside, night was falling, although it was still pretty early, and the fire was the only source of light. Poe lost himself in the dancing flames, Finn’s heartbeat steady under his ear where his head lay on Finn’s broad chest, fingers playing with his hair the way he loved it. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, tired from the long drive and exhausted from their snow fight earlier. 

He briefly turned his head and to press a kiss against Finn’s chest, and then another, and another for good measure, then laid it back down to stare at the flames. 

After a moment, Finn’s body jerked with a soft, huffed out laugh. 

“What?” Poe asked, looking up only to see that Finn was staring at the flames, too, mindlessly drawing patterns on Poe’s shoulders with the hand that wasn’t in his hair. 

“I just remembered a story Han old me once, about Luke. Or about him and Luke, basically. Where they were up here when they were younger, like, in their early twenties? And they had a fight or something, and then Luke stormed out in that big snow storm? When Han found him, he was basically unconscious from the cold. Han killed a fucking Moose and then wrapped it’s fur around Luke to keep him warm, then dragged his sorry, cold, unconscious ass back here,” he laughed. 

Poe stared at him, eyes wide, because how had nobody told him that story before? “No way!”

“Yes way, apparently.” 

“That really happened?” he laughed. 

“Well, it’s what Han told me. And Rey. But Luke refuses to comment on it.” 

“Okay, then it’s basically a hundred percent true,” Poe grinned. 

Finn nodded. “That’s what I said, too!” 

Chuckling, Poe lay down again, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. This was easily becoming his favourite spot in the universe, and he felt so warm and happy and safe in Finn’s arms. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me here,” Finn mumbled softly, running his hands through Poe’s hair again. 

“‘m not,” Poe replied, immediately followed by a yawn. 

“Sure you’re not,” Finn grinned. “We still have to eat, though.” 

Poe shook his head, which ended up being more like rubbing it against Finn’s soft sweater. “Don’t need food. Only need you.” Of course, because his body was a traitor, the silence that followed was interrupted by his own grumbling stomach. “Traitor,” he growled at himself. 

Finn laughed, gently pushing Poe to lie on his back. “I’m gonna cook us something.” 

Poe pouted up at him from where he was lying on the blanket by the fire, alone and Finn-less. “Now I’m cold,” he whined, just to be annoying. 

“Literally there is a fire two feet away from you, you can’t possibly be cold right now,” Finn sighed and walked to the kitchen are. 

“I can and I am,” Poe called after him. He felt a little bad for having Finn prepare dinner by himself, but really, he was just too comfortable down here and he was too easily frustrated with kitchens that weren’t organised like his own. Finn was the one to adapt, Poe was the one to be frustrated and cranky, so they had both agreed long ago that Finn would handle the cooking everywhere that wasn’t their home, and Poe would handle the dishes. 

And dishes sounded good. Dishes sounded like he still had at least an hour before he had to get to that, and that was an hour he could spend comfortable and farm by the fire, peering over the couch to watch Finn’s glorious backside at work. 

It was wonderful. He didn’t know the last time he felt so at peace with himself and the world, so in love with absolutely everything, and like he could take on the world with Finn beside him. 

Later that night, they found out that the couch could be converted into a sleeping place, right by the fire, and so they ignored the beds upstairs and just took the couch. For the first time in forever they spent the night just talking about everything, about heavy topics and nonsense stories, about their favourite books and about their friends. Poe shared a few childhood stories he was sure Finn didn’t know yet, and Finn shared some stories of himself and Rey and Luke and Han and their loving patchwork family. Poe didn’t know when they had last taken the time to just exist, to just be in love and be alive like that, but he missed it. And he was so grateful for Finn. And so in love. 

These were going to be the best two weeks of his life, that was for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If so, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment - but no pressure!  
> Also, while you're in the mood, go check out "Snowed In" by [TheCarrot](/users/thecarrot/), they wrote a snow fic for Mags, too, and it's just as fluffy!


End file.
